Sanitary tampons serve a well-known function. Their disposal presents problems that have become more common with increased personal mobility and activity.
Soiled tampon removal typically requires that the user hold the string attached to the tampon for this purpose, and pull on the string. It is desirable to remove the tampon without the tampon's contacting the user's hand or clothes, and to do so quickly and with minimal inconvenience.
Tampon disposal presents additional challenges. Throwing the tampon into a garbage cars may expose sanitation workers to the bodily fluids of the tampon's user, and cause unpleasant smells; toilet flushing may clog the plumbing. Moreover, in some situations neither a garbage can nor a bathroom may be readily available to the user, necessitating storing the soiled tampon until a proper disposal means presents itself. It is desirable to provide an improved device for storing a soiled tampon in a sanitary manner, without unnecessary smell or contamination.